1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds, and more particularly, to a mold for fabricating a light guiding plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A mold for fabricating a light guiding plate includes an upper mold, a core mold and, a lower mold. The lower mold defines a cavity. The core mold is fixed to the upper mold and defines microstructures on a side face thereof by laser engraving. The microstructures of the core mold face the lower mold. A plurality of water guiding pipes are located within the upper mold and the core mold to cool the core mold during molding process. Washers are employed at where the water guiding pipes of the upper mold are adjoining the water guiding pipes of the core mold to prevent water leaking.
When operating, the upper mold drives the core mold to move toward the lower mold and to seal the cavity of the core mold to fabricate a light guiding plate. When a new type of light guiding plate is to be fabricated, the original microstructures on a surface of the core mold should be removed, and new microstructures are engraved on the surface. A gasket is set between the upper mold and the core mold to compensate for a decreasing thickness of the core mold. The gasket is sandwiched between the core mold and the upper mold, thus creating a gap therebetween, and water can leak from the water guiding pipes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.